Wicked Game (replacing addicted to you)
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: You remember the Addicted to you story well I'm replacing it with this. I've gotten better with my writing. So this one should be better. Rick decides to play a little game with Emily who is Morty's friend. rated M for Sex and language
1. Round 1

Rick came back from one of his adventures with Morty. That kid was happy to be with his grandfather and away from his parents. Rick moved out two years ago and Morty decided to go live with him his parents protested but Morty stood his ground for once. He was tried of the fighting and yelling.

Morty had went to bed he told Rick his best friend was coming over tomorrow. Great now Rick had to deal with another teenager. Summer had went to college leaving her brother with there parents. Due to the new house he got there were two rooms and a garage where he could keep his projects. Now that he had his own room he could sleep and work when ever he wanted.

Rick called his alien friends for a party. Morty went to school that day. He didn't know when Morty's friend would be over. He decided to get some more beer before he could open the door the door open and there was a young lady infront of him. Pale skin, a fine pair of breast they looked delicious and a very young woman attached to the body he was eyeing right now.

" Hey I'm looking for Morty does he live here?" Emily asked innocently and Rick snapped out of it

" Yeah he lives here... you must be the friend he has been talking about come in he'll be home soon." Rick said as she walked in and he eyed her ass the whole way she was walking

Rick ignored the erection in his pants and walked out to get more beer for the party. When he came back Morty was laughing as Emily was explaining her day at the zoo.

" I'm dead serious Morty, this monkey had a big red ass... it's not funny." Emily said smiling and Morty rolled on to the floor

" Awww... geez Emily ... it's great to see you again." Morty said laughing and she hugged him

" Hey Morty ... so this is *BURP* your friend." Rick said as he eyed her again and she avoided his look

He smelt like alcohol, Emily could smell that he had been drinking how could Morty live with this guy. On the other hand his parents weren't good for him either.

" Let's go to your room Morty." Emily said as Morty waved to his grandfather and they left

Within an hour the party started. Rick was having a great time drinking and partying with his friends. He heard a door open and saw Emily.

" Hey can you cut that down Morty is trying to study." Emily said sweetly and Rick shook his head

" No way girly... now if you'll excuse me." Rick said smiling and he was about to turn

One of his friends bumped into him then it felt like time froze. He opened his eyes they widen he was holding Emily and he was on top of her on the floor. Rick grinned into the hold and he pinched her ass she was trying to make him stop.

" Mr. Sanchez... Stop or Morty will." Emily tried to say and Rick licked the side of her neck slowly

" It's Rick baby... but maybe I'll let you call me Mr. Sanchez hush now." Rick said smiling and slowly taking off her shirt

He worked himself down to her pants which he quickly took off her. He got his pants, his shirt and his lab coat off. He looked at her, she was in her underwear just like him.

" Take off your panties nice and low for me bitch." Rick whispered as she blushed and she looked away

She grabbed the edge of her panties and sild them down her thighs. She did it slow just like he asked he took off her bra and he took off his boxers.

Her eyes widen at how big he was and now embarrassment came to her. She was still a virgin and she looked at him he was eyeing her with a wolf like face.

" Your a virgin ain't you babè that's good I'll be your first." Rick said smirking and his cock throbbed knowing she was a virgin

He laid her down he watched her breast move he moved down and trailed kisses on them. He licked her nipple and twirled his tongue around it. Emily moaned as he did that he squeezed the other one then he switched places. Since she was a virgin he wanted her to feel good first before he made her feel wonderful. He was ready he was leaking pre-cum and his cock throbbed being close to her pussy.

" I'm gonna fuck you so hard." Rick whispered and as he got ready to enter

All the sudden there was a knock at the door Rick covered Emily's mouth to keep her quiet. He growled as his eyes went to the door and he looked at the girl who was naked for him.

" WHAT!" Rick snapped as Birdman's voice was heard and Rick sighed

" Rick come quick, now." Birdman said then walked away from the door and Rick looked at Emily

Rick put back on his clothes growling deeply and he looked at Emily. He wanted it so badly but he had to wait. He would play a game with her. Oh what a game it would be to. Rick left Emily naked on top of his bed as Emily blushed then got dressed and went to Morty's room not telling him anything about what happened with his Grandfather.


	2. Round 2

Next Morning

Rick woke up with a migraine and looked around at the mess from the party. He sighed and got up. He started to clean knowing Morty would be up soon and so would Emily.

Rick smirked at how he remembered how Emily was last night so defenseless and naked. God he wanted to see it again and she was going to be his after this game was over with.

He heard footsteps he knew it was Morty so he used one of his inventions to clean it up the mess fast and started breakfast.

Morty was in his blue PJs and he sat in the couch turning on some cartoon. seventeen and still watches Cartoons not like Rick could judge. He was in his 70's and still had parties. But that would change when his new invention was done to make him younger for Emily.

He made sure he would be in his 20's so that he still could be older then her to give her a more dominating man. Oh he loved the game he would be playing with her tonight. He heard another pair of steps down the hall and he knew it was her.

The game would start today while Morty was at the library getting books for school. Rick grinned to himself and cooked the pancakes perfectly. Emily was sitting at the table and ate the pancakes Rick made for her.

" Emily." Rick said as she looked at him and she looked away sightly

She wanted to talk about yesterday the way he dominanted her and how she felt small compared to him. Rick touched her face and she flinched a bit.

" Rick last night was out of line and you shouldn't touch me like!" Emily was cut off by Rick slamming his fist on the table and she froze in mid sentence

" Don't rise your voice at me. Look here I run the this show little girl." Rick said making his way towards her, she backed away into a wall and he placed a hand near her left side of her head looking down at her

Emily looked up at Rick and bit her lip. She wondered why the hell was he so sexy and dominating. Rick grabbed her hand and pulled her over his lap once he sat down.

" You will show me some respect, little girl." Rick said with a grin, grabbing a wooden paddle beside him and lifting it up

" W...wait! Morty is in the other room y...you can't!" Emily said looking at Rick and he chuckled the bastard chuckled

Rick brought down the paddle on Emily's ass once Emily yelp and teared up as he chuckled more. He hit her ass again with the paddle and she covered her mouth to keep her from crying out.

" Morty is upstairs getting out of his pajamas. He can't hear in that bathroom it's soundproof little girl." Rick whispers in Emily's ear and hits her ass with the paddle again

Rick kept hitting Emily's ass till she went limp and her ass was red. Silent tears went down Emily's face as she sniffs and he sat her up on his lap making her look at him, he was grinning.

" Now either you respect me or you'll spend everyday over my lap." Rick said looking at her and tears went down her face as she nodded but he wanted a verbal answer so he slapped her ass with his hand

" Y..yes Rick" Emily said as he nodded and let her go

Emily went to her room to get dressed and take a cool bath. Her ass hurt and she cried in the bathroom silently.

Morty came down an hour later, grabbed his box of cereal, poured it in the bowl, then poured the milk in the cereal and ate. Emily comes downstairs after crying and she ate.

Morty left for school and Emily paled now she would be alone with Rick. Rick was in his lab making a potion to make him young again and he smirked as he finished it.

"This will make this a whole lot better" Rick said grinning and drinking it turning twenty years younger


End file.
